Stuck
by AuntySnix26
Summary: The Fabray's hold their annual yearly cruise and Quinn invites Santana and Brittany, but the two best friends get tipsy and drunkenly steal a rowboat, ending up on a deserted island. They have to survive on the island until they're found, and end up falling in love while they wait. G!P Brittany. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: how's it going, buds? I decided to write this because I thought it might be a good story, that is, if I'm a good enough writer, but you'll be the judges of that ;) I hope you all like the idea of this fic and enjoy it, if you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to PM me or leave a review, I'm open to suggestions and ideas.

If any of you don't know my other story, 'Wondrous Work Of Art', and you enjoy this, then please read 'Wondrous Work Of Art'. This story is G!P as you all read in the summary and if that's not something you enjoy then please don't read this. I am working on a g!P Santana story right now for those of you who prefer that to G!P Brittany and I'll let you know when I've posted the first chapter of that.

Okey, dokey my fellow fanfic lovers, read on!

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Chapter 1

The boat was huge. White, with the name 'Lucy' written across the side. Of course the boat was called 'Lucy', seeing as though that's Quinn's real name. It's obvious that her father would name his boat after her.

Santana smiled as a formally dressed man walked past her with a tray full of glasses of champagne. She took two as he passed her and handed one to Brittany when she turned around, noticing her blonde best friend already bopping her head to the music. As she handed Brittany the glass, the blonde immediately took it without even looking. Santana rolled her eyes at the blondes obvious behavior because of the music.

"Do you see Q anywhere?" Santana asked. Brittany looked at her and shook her head, wrapping both her hands around her champagne glass and bringing it to her glossy, pink lips, taking a huge sip, "B, why do you drink champagne like that?"

"It's a habit, San." Brittany said with a cheeky wink before taking another sip.

"A habit? Jesus, how long have you been drinking champagne?" Santana asked before taking a sip of her champagne.

"Since that time when we were 15 and we stole like, 5 bottles of champagne out of Puck's moms liquor cabinet." Brittany answered, linking her arm with Santana's as they made their way down into the boat to find Quinn. Santana laughed at Brittany's answer as they walked, "Do you remember that? We went into the forest, into that little cave thing we 'invented' when we were 6 and we downed every last drop of that champagne before passing out in the cave."

"Yeah, and when we woke up, you looked so confused and hungover, I nearly died." Santana said as she chuckled. Brittany grinned and glanced at her best friend as they sat on one of the couches.

"Mm, that was a fun time." Brittany said, bringing her glass up to her lips and sipping her champagne again. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was. Especially when Puck was freaking out over the champagne that just 'disappeared' from his moms liquor cabinet." Santana said as more laughter bubbled out of her. Brittany laughed and nodded.

"Oh, thank God you're here." Quinn said, walking up to the blonde and the latina who looked up at her, calming their laughter, "The boat just left the dock and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Jeez, relax Q. We've been here for like, 5 minutes already." Santana said as Quinn sat down with a sigh.

"Wow, that's a lot of minutes." Quinn said sarcastically with a roll of her hazel eyes.

"Actually, it is." Brittany said in all seriousness. Santana giggled and looked at Quinn who was frowning.

"Seriously, I cannot believe you've only been here 5 minutes and you already have a glass of champagne." Said Quinn. Santana nodded.

"Oh, yeah. We plan to get wasted since the waiters aren't asking for Id." Santana said. Brittany whooped with her hand in the air.

"Yeah! Let's party!" She hollered. Everyone in the boat turned to look at her as she awkwardly waved her hand in the air, "Or we could just have conversations in fancy dresses and suits and be completely boring."

"B, you really should learn how to be formal. Especially for gatherings like these, there are tons of important people here." Quinn said.

"Did you seriously just call this a 'gathering'?" Santana asked, her eyebrows raised and her head turned toward Quinn.

"Uh, yeah. 'Cause that's what it is." Quinn said.

"No, it's not. A gathering is when a bunch of indians 'gather' around a fire and do weird dances. This is a party." Santana said, gesturing to the room. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"God, I don't even know why I even bothered to invite you." She said, putting her hands over her face with a sigh.

"Because we're awesome." Brittany stated, "And we know how to party."

"Mhmm, that's right." Santana said with a smile, looking at the serious look on Brittany's face.

"Praise." The taller blonde said, causing laughter to fall from Quinn and Santana's mouths.

"Okay, where can we get like, the really hard stuff?" Santana asked.

"In my pants if you rub me." Brittany said. Santana laughed out loud and then put her hand on Brittany's knee before downing her champagne.

"I meant alcohol.." She said, chuckling before looking at Quinn, "So, seriously, where can we get like, vodka or whiskey?"

"At the bar. But, the barman might ask for Id." Quinn said. Santana nodded and stood up, handing her empty glass to Brittany.

"I can take care of that." She said before walking towards the bar. Santana approached the barman with confidence and leaned against the bar, making sure the guy could see her cleavage, "Hi,"

"Hi," the barman said with a dopey grin on his face, "What can I do for you?"

"Um, can I just get 3 vodka and cokes?" Santana asked seductively as she gently rubbed the back of the barman's hand with her fingers. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"Uh.. Um, do you have Id?" He asked. Santana smiled and pretended to look in her purse.

"Oh... Damn. I must've left it at home. Do you think you could just let it slide this one time?" She asked with a smile. The barman smiled and looked at the tan fingers dancing on the back of his hand.

"Definitely." He said. Santana smiled and flattened her hand on his, running it up his arm.

"Thanks sexy." She said with a wink as he chuckled stupidly before getting her drinks ready. After the barman gave Santana her drinks, she smiled and bit her lip, "Awesome. Thanks for helping me out... Charlie." Santana said, sliding a 20 dollar bill across the bar, watching him nod while glancing at his name tag before winking and taking the drinks, walking back to Quinn and Brittany, out of sight of the bar. She rolled her eyes as she got to her friends, sitting down and handing them their drinks, "Boys are so stupid."

"Thanks San. What is this?" Brittany asked, staring into the cup.

"Vodka and coke." Santana answered. Brittany immediately took a huge chug out of hers. Quinn rolled her eyes and sipped hers, "Q, why do your parents friends have such ugly daughters?"

"Santana!" Quinn scolded.

"What? All I'm saying is I'd like to fuck a sexy little minx that's an animal in the bedroom, who's looking for a one night stand, not all the boring, ugly duckling nerds at this party." Santana said.

"Gathering." Quinn corrected.

"Oh, come on, Q. It's a party." Santana said, "So, seriously, do any of these old people have hot daughters?"

"No, San. No, they don't." Quinn said with a sigh before taking another sip of her vodka and coke. Santana rolled her eyes and looked at Brittany.

"You wanna go dance, tinker bell?" Santana asked, causing Brittany's eyes to light up. She nodded furiously and chugged down the rest of her drink, making Santana's eyes widen along with Quinn's.

"Come on, let's go." Brittany said, putting down her empty glass and standing up, holding onto Santana's hand and pulling her up the stairs and onto the deck where the music was playing. Quinn rolled her eyes and went to speak to her parents after finishing her vodka and coke.

Santana was giggling as Brittany pulled her onto the deck. Santana then quickly finished her drink and began feeling tipsy, along with the already drunk blonde.

Brittany smiled and pulled the latina toward her, grinding their hips together.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

They danced for a while, and somehow they ended up on a rowboat in the middle of the ocean, the Fabray's boat long gone as Brittany giggled.

"This is the most insanist thing I've ever done." Brittany said as she laughed. Santana nodded and started paddling with her hands.

"I wonder where everybody is." Santana said as she paddled with her hand. Brittany was laughing hysterically as Santana leaned over the front of the rowboat and paddled, ass in the air and legs spread apart.

"I think they're hiding." Brittany said, "I need to pee." She said after a while. Santana gave up paddling and lay down in the boat, smiling at Brittany.

"So, then pee in the ocean. It's all filled with fish pee anyways." Santana said. Brittany nodded and laughed as she unzipped her jeans and absentmindedly pulled her dick out. Santana giggled and covered her eyes. Brittany peed and sighed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"That feels so good." She said as she sighed, "What if there's like a shark, and it like, bites my dick off?" Santana laughed and held her stomach.

"That's not gonna happen, B. Sharks aren't that mean." Santana said. Brittany finished and tucked her dick back into her pants, zipping them up and sitting down.

"Where are we gonna go now? Can we go to the mall? I need new shoes." Brittany said.

"Britt, we can't go to the mall, we're in the middle of the ocean." Santana said. Brittany laughed and shook her head.

"I totally forgot." She said. Santana smiled.

"I am so horny." She stated.

"Me too." Brittany said.

"Well, we could like... Do it. Like old times. Just once." Santana said. Brittany smiled and bit her lip, crawling toward Santana.

"You're still on birth control, right?" Brittany asked.

"No, Britt, I'm gay." Santana said.

"And I have a dick and no condom." Brittany said. Santana chuckled and pulled one out of her purse.

"I brought these in case you wanted to get lucky and you didn't bring any." She said, taking the condom out of the wrapper as Brittany pulled her pants down. Santana slid the condom onto Brittany's semi-hard dick and lifted her dress, taking off her thong.

Brittany smiled and buried her head in Santana's neck as she entered the horny latina who moaned at the feeling.

"God, I forgot what it felt like to have you inside me." Santana moaned as Brittany kissed her neck.

"You feel fucking amazing." Brittany mumbled as she put both her hands on either side of Santana's head while she moved her hips back and forth, "Wouldn't it be cool if I like, lived inside your pussy?"

"What? No, Britt, fuck." Santana said as the blonde moved her hips faster. Brittany smiled and gently bit Santana's pulse point.

"Does that feel good?" Brittany asked seductively in her drunken state.

"Oh, yeah." Santana moaned, "So fucking good." Santana lifted her arms and held on to the edges of the boat as Brittany thrust harder, causing the boat to move, "Uh, Brittany. Fuck me just like that, baby. Oh, yeah, that's it."

"You like this?" Brittany asked, pumping as hard as she could, "Huh, you like it when I fuck you hard?"

"Yeah! Oh, fuck, right there! Do that again! Hit that spot again!" Santana moaned, her voice almost high enough to say she was screaming.

"Fuck, I love it when you moan." Brittany said with a grunt as she thrust upward hard. Santana screamed in ecstasy and gripped onto Brittany, raking her nails down the blondes shirt clad back as she came. Her body shook and her vagina walls clenched and unclenched around Brittany's dick, causing her to shoot thick ropes of cum into the condom. Her hips jerked un-rhythmically as she came while the latina bit her shoulder.

"Oh, God, B." Santana moaned as she came down. Brittany sighed and stopped her motions.

"That was so good." Brittany said breathlessly into Santana's neck. Santana smiled and loosened her grip on the blonde as she pulled out.

"Oh... God. Jesus christ, B. I forgot how big you were." Santana said.

"Mm, I forgot how tight you were. I means seriously, like, whoa Denise!" Brittany mumbled, making the breathless latina laugh. Brittany giggled and sat up after gently placing a lingering kiss to her best friends cheek. Santana busied herself putting her thong back on while Brittany took off the condom, but stopping halfway as she looked at the tip. It broke. The condom broke. She looked at the latina and frowned before taking off the condom fully and tucking it into her pants pocket wrapped in a tissue that Santana gave her. She cleaned off with the other one and tucked that into her pocket as well, her mind swarming with thoughts on when the condom broke and, if she came inside Santana. She should tell Santana it broke, she should, but her feelings for the latina got in the way and she kept quiet, knowing it was wrong.

Brittany buttoned and zipped up her pants, sitting back in the boat and resting her head on the edge. She rested her right forearm on her forehead as the latina sat cross-legged looking at her with her head tilted.

"You okay?" She asked. Brittany nodded and closed her eyes.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." She said, regretting it immediately. Because she wasn't fine... She was the complete opposite. She was pissed off with herself. What if she just got her best friend pregnant? What then? I mean, she knew she always wanted kids and she knew she wanted kids with Santana but, what she didn't know was what the latina felt for her. She didn't know if her best friend felt the same. They were so young too. They'd been out of high school for 2 years only. 20 years old and most probably future parents to a little baby.

What had she done?

"You sure?" Santana asked.

"Yeah... I'm just tired, that's all. I think I'm not so drunk anymore." Brittany said, eyes closed and legs spread out in front of her. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, me too. I think we were just tipsy. And... Stupid." Santana said, "How are we gonna get back to the dock now? We're in the middle of the ocean." The latina stated, somewhat calmly for the situation they were in.

"I don't know. We can decide when there's light, yeah? For now, we can sleep. Come cuddle me, I'm cold." Brittany said, trying to busy herself with thoughts other than the fact that she and her best friend and the girl she's been in love with since sophomore year might have just conceived their possible future child.

God.

"Night Britt. Thanks for earlier. I'm feeling much better." Santana said, resting her head on Brittany's chest as the blondes arms wrapped around her. They closed their eyes and breathed slowy.

"Anytime, San. Goodnight." Brittany said, tightening her hold on Santana and pressing a firm kiss to her head to try and ease her anxiety.

They were stuck in the middle of the ocean, they had sex and the condom broke. What could go wrong next?

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know if I should continue. It's pretty heavy days in this chapter for our girls. Like I said in the first AN, if you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know. I know this chap was quite short but the next one, shall you demand it, will be longer. will update 'Wondrous Work Of Art' as soon as I've finished the chap. :) love love love, hugs and snugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Shit! The response I got for the first chapter was insane! Thanks so much guys, I really appreciate it.

I'm just letting you know now that Santana will get pregnant but, not right now. Definitely not this soon in the story, so, for those of you who were wondering, there it is. I won't write her falling pregnant immediately but, she'll definitely fall pregnant in this story, I can't not write that in a story where they can do it naturally, right?

Continuing on to the next morning...

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

Chapter Two

The boat was swaying from side to side as the waves pushed it further and further onto the sand. Santana opened her eyes as she rested on Brittany's chest. The blonde was still asleep as the latina sat up and took in her surroundings. The boat had been pushed by the waves toward an island that looked somewhat deserted. Santana stood up carefully and put her foot onto the sand, letting it sink in as the cold sea water washed over her foot. She shivered before taking her other foot out and gripping onto the edge of the boat so as to pull her blonde best friend fully onto the island, making sure she didn't float away. The latina ran her hand through her hair and picked up her purse, taking out her phone and beginning to unlock it, realizing that the battery was dead.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath as the blonde roused from her sleep.

"Hey.. Where are we?" Brittany asked as she looked around.

"On some deserted island. And now my battery's dead so we can't get hold of Quinn unless your phone's okay." Santana said.

"I left my phone at home because you brought yours." Brittany said, getting out of the now steady boat.

"Fuck." Santana said, running her tan fingers through her hair, "So, what the fuck are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know, San. We could make a couple oars out of the wood from these trees and then sail back. We still have the boat." Brittany said.

"We don't have the boat anymore." Santana said, looking at the boat that was now halfway into the ocean, "And that water is fuck cold, so if you want the boat, you go get it." Brittany sighed and rolled up the bottoms of her jeans while Santana sat down under a palm tree. Brittany walked into the water only to shriek and run back out again.

"Shit, that's cold. No way am I going in there." She said, walking up to Santana and sitting next to her, "We're just gonna have to make another plan."

"No shit fuckwitt." Santana said, burying both her hands in her hair with a sigh, "Sorry.. God, I just... Fuck, why'd we do this?"

"We were drunk, San. People do stupid things when they're drunk." Brittany said. Santana sighed and nodded.

"Okay... So, maybe we can try making a fire. We might be able to make one big enough that the coast guard could see it." Santana said. And with those words, it started to rain.

"Or we could just fucking die on this island." Brittany said.

"Yup, sounds like the best plan we have."

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

Brittany and Santana had made somewhat of a hut out of palm leaves and wood they'd found lying around. They were lying in their hut as the rain poured down, surprisingly not touching them. Santana sighed and turned her head toward the blonde.

"This is super sucky." She mumbled. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Tell me about it." She said, digging her cold hands into the pockets of her jeans, eyes opening as her hand met the tissue in her pocket. She sighed and pushed it deeper into her pocket, getting it out of the way, "When the rain stops we should try make that fire."

"Yeah, good idea." Santana said, "I'm hungry." Brittany turned her head toward the latina and smiled.

"Well, we can only really eat when the rain stops, because we can only really eat fish and we can only really cook the fish on a fire and we can't really make a fire with rain pouring from the skies." Brittany said. Santana chuckled and looked at the blonde that was now looking at her.

"True." Santana said, "At least we're here together. That way, when we get bored or hungry or horny, we can just eat each other and fuck." Brittany almost choked on her breath as those words left her best friend's mouth.

"Yeah... It's a win, win... Lose." Brittany said, "Because we're stuck on this island."

"Yeah. We'll get saved. Somebody must be looking for us."

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

"No, dad, Santana and Brittany were here. They were on this boat last night and then they got drunk and went to dance and now I can't find them anywhere." Quinn said as she paced around the empty deck of her fathers boat. Her father crossed his arms and leaned against the railing along the edge of the boat.

"Maybe they went home." He said.

"Dad. Seriously? How in the hell of it were they supposed to go home when we were on a boat in the middle of the ocean?" Quinn said, flailing her hands about it the air.

"Maybe they swam."

"Dad, come on, do you even know my friends? They don't swim anywhere. Especially in a place that's shark infested. Brittany's terrified of sharks, she'd never swim back to the dock when we were miles away from it. God, you don't know anything." Quinn said as her father walked around. He then stopped next to a rowboat that was hanging off the edge with a perfect hold on it.

"Um, sweetheart. I think I know where they went." He said.

"What? Where?" Asked Quinn, approaching her father.

"One of the rowboats are missing." He said.

"You think they stole the rowboat?"

"That's the only solution." Quinn's dad said.

"Yeah, that is something they'd do."

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

"Okay, so, I caught two fish only and they're pretty small but.. They should be enough, yeah?" Santana said, walking out of the ocean with two fish in her hands squirming around. The bottom of her dress was wet and her hair was down now. Brittany smiled at the sight and got up to help her best friend with the fish.

"Perfect. All we have to do now is kill them and then start the fire." Brittany said. Santana sighed as the blonde took a fish from her.

"I thought you'd already started one."

"I tried but, then I remembered that I don't know how do to that." The blonde said as she put the fish down on a log she'd pulled out of the forest on the island. She then picked up a stone she'd spent hours sharpening and stuck it in the fish before moving it along the body to open it. The first fish was dead. She moved it aside and picked up the second one, repeating the motion while Santana made a fire, "San, you're pretty good at fire making." The latina smiled and blew on the little flame that she'd already formed.

"And you're pretty good and killing fish." She said with a grin. Brittany smiled and began taking some of the reachable bones out of the fish.

"Thanks, San." Brittany said. Santana bit her lip before blowing on the now bigger flame. The fire was soon perfect and Santana kept it going while Brittany built something to hang the fish over the fire on, "I found some old wire in the forest and I thought maybe we could use it to tie the fish to this." Brittany said, gesturing to the log thing she'd built.

"Yeah. Awesome. You know, I'm surprised at how good you are at building stuff." Santana said.

"Girl scouts. I'm surprised at how good you are at making a fire and catching fish."

"Well, camping with my dad once a year and cat-like reflex's." Santana said, "I'm pretty fast with my hands so I can catch fast things pretty easily."

"I noticed the hand thing. When you used to give me hand jobs... Ooh, baby. Mm!" Brittany said with a cheeky smile. Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, you used to cum pretty fast." Santana said, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I kinda miss that. You know, when we used to have sex all the time. It was fun and you were... So, so good." Santana said.

"I miss it too, but, it's not my fault we don't do it anymore." Brittany said.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that but... It wasn't healthy, you know? We weren't in love or anything so, what was the point?" Brittany swallowed and nodded slightly as she tied the fish to the log. Her eyes started stinging and a lump formed in her throat as the latina's words met her ears.

"I guess so... It was still really amazing though." Brittany said. Santana glanced at the blonde and noticed a single tear roll down her cheek. Brittany quickly wiped it away as she hung the second fish. Santana moved her eyes back to the fire and frowned in confusion, "Okay, this is pretty steady so we can just place it over the fire and then turn the log with the fish on it." Santana nodded and helped Brittany place her new little 'invention' over the fire, the flames beginning to burn the fish.

"That's perfect, Britt." Santana said. Brittany smiled slightly and nodded. Santana noticed the blonde's mood had changed and she thought it might be because she missed the times when the two of them had sex, so, she was gonna fix it, "You know, it's gonna take a while for the fish to cook and I still have a whole pack of condoms in my purse so, if you want to... We could."

"I thought it wasn't healthy." Brittany said with a little attitude. Santana frowned and took a condom out of her purse, placing it in her bra before leaning forward and undoing her best friends pants. She moved them down the blondes legs and stopped halfway down, exposing the blondes member. The latina leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of the blondes soft dick, causing it to twitch and harden slightly. She slowly started rubbing up and down with her hand as her fingers occasionally squeezed gently, "San, we really don't have to do this."

"It's okay, Britt. We're on an island and it feels like we're in a completely different country, you know? With a different time difference and everything. So, we could just do it on the island." Santana suggested. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good." She said, causing the latina to smile and pump her cock, making It rock hard immediately.

"Ooh, baby. You got hard so quickly." Santana said seductively, remembering how much Brittany loved it when she talked dirty, "Do you want me?"

"Oh, yeah." Brittany said as she exhaled. She held herself up on her elbows and looked at the latina's hand as it worked her shaft.

"Tell me how you want it, B." Santana said as she slowed her hands, causing the blondes hips to buck up. Santana was quick to use her free hand to hold the blondes hips in place, "Tell me, baby."

"Uh... San, please." Brittany whimpered, "Please, San, please go faster. Pump it fast." Santana smiled and started gently nibbling on the blonde's earlobe while pumping her hand up and down faster and faster. She felt Brittany's dick swell as she squeezed the base as hard as she used to when they were still having sex, she knew that drove the blonde crazy, "Uh.. Uh! God, fuck... San, please. Please, baby, let me cum."

Santana squeezed slightly harder, not too hard so she was hurting the blonde, but hard enough to make her beg for what she wanted.

"Aah, shit!" Brittany said as her face contorted into a face of pleasurable discomfort, "San... Uh!... San, please, fuck just rub the tip." Santana smiled and loosened her grip on the base of Brittany's dick, using her other hand to massage the head. Brittany sighed and bucked her hips up. Santana bit down on Brittany's earlobe before licking a long line across her neck, "Oh, fuck, that's good."

"Yeah?" Santana asked in a seductive whisper, "You want more?"

"Oh, fuck, yeah! Oh, god. Gimme more, San." Brittany moaned as her hips bucked up wildly while the latina still held a steady grip on the base of her cock while furiously rubbing the head. Santana then moved her hand up and down slowly while her other kept rubbing the head of the blondes throbbing cock, "Uh, fuck! Oh, god, baby, I'm gonna cum. Oh, I'm gonna cum so hard!"

"Fucking cum all over my hand, B." Santana said, quickening her pace, "Yeah, yeah. You like that?"

"Oh, yeah... Uh! Uh!... UH! God, I'm cumming!" Brittany moaned loudly as long, thick ropes of hot white cum spurted out of her cock, landing on the latina's bare shoulder, hand and arm.

"Fuck, B. I've never seen you cum so hard." Santana observed as she slowed her pace while Brittany continued to buck her hips as she came down. The thick ropes kept squirting out of Brittany's cock, causing Santana's eyes to widen at the sight. The latina squeezed the head, getting even more cum to squirt out.

"Aah, fuck San." Brittany said as her hips slowed. Santana stared at Brittany's dick and stopped her hand after the cum stopped coming out, "Oh... God, that felt good."

"Jesus... It's all over my arm." Santana said, letting go of the Brittany's dick, which was softening to semi-hard. Brittany sighed and looked at the latina's arm as she struggled to hold herself up. Her legs were numb and her dick was still throbbing at the sight of her cum splayed all over her best friends arm.

"Sorry," Brittany said in a heavy breath, "Fuck, that took it out of me." Santana smiled and kissed the blondes forehead sweetly.

"That's okay. It made me so wet." Santana said. Brittany's eyebrow raised and her dick hardened immediately to it's full 9 inches, "Ooh, you ready for another round?"

"Mhmm, but, you're gonna have to put the condom on 'cause, I can't even feel my arms." Brittany said. Santana smiled and took the condom out of her bra , taking it out of the wrapper and throwing the wrapper into the fire where the fish were halfway done. She slid the condom onto the blonde's shaft and took off her thong, "Hop on, sexy."

Santana chuckled and straddled the blondes waist, lifting her hips and then lowering them again, letting Brittany enter her easily.

"Oh, god." She moaned as the blonde sunk into her.

"Yeah, baby, that's it." Brittany said as she watched Santana take her all the way in. As the latina reached the base of her dick, both their mouths fell open.

"Mm, Brittany." Santana moaned under her breath before raising her hips and lowering them again, "Oh, god, you feel so good."

"I'm gonna fuck you until your pussy is as numb as my legs." Brittany said seductively as Santana fastened her pace and soon turned her movements into a humping rampage. She put her hands on Brittany's shoulder for support as she moaned loudly into darkness of the island. Brittany got the feeling back in her legs and pumped her hips up and down to fuck Santana hard.

"Uh! Uh, oh yeah! Oh, fuck it baby!" Santana moaned, "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Brittany moved the top of Santana's dress down to toy with her nipples. She held the latina's nipples in between two of her fingers and rolled them as she moved her hips faster and faster to keep up with the latina.

"Oh, god, B! Don't stop! Don't you fucking stop! Fuck my pussy, B!" Santana moaned as her pussy walls clenched hard around Brittany's cock. Brittany felt the pressure through the condom and her mouth fell open as Santana came. Brittany couldn't take it and came just at the sight of the latina's body shaking and writhing on top of her. She pulled the latina close as her orgasm finished and kissed her shoulder, gently helping the latina come down. It was these moments that the blonde cherished. Holding the latina close as she came and feeling her body shake. She loved the way Santana gripped onto her when she came. They way Santana jutted her hips forward as she rode out her orgasm.

"It's okay, San." Brittany hushed as she felt a tear hit her neck, "It's okay, baby, I've got you."

Brittany had always thought about how they sometime's call each other 'babe' or 'baby' and she loved it, but she knew that Santana didn't mean it in the way she did. And she was just gonna have to deal with that... For now.

"God, that was so intense." The latina said as another tear hit the blondes neck. Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's back in a soothing manner.

"I know, baby, it's okay." Brittany said softly as Santana gripped her tighter. She peered over Santana's shoulder and looked at the fish, which looked perfectly ready to eat, "Are you hungry?"

"After that? Fuck yeah." Santana said, leaning back and letting Brittany wipe her tears.

"Good, 'cause the fish looks just about done." Brittany said with a smile. Santana chuckled and kissed Brittany's forehead again.

"Awesome. I just need to clean up." Santana said, carefully lifting her hips, watching as Brittany's soft dick slipped out of her. Brittany took of the condom, relieved to see it hadn't broken. She threw it in the fire and took a tissue out of Santana's purse while the latina cleaned up in the sea. Brittany wiped down her cock and pulled her pants back up, throwing the tissue in the fire. She then sat down again and turned the log with the fish tied onto it. She let that sit for about 20 minutes before taking the fish off and putting each fish on a palm leaf. Santana came back up to the hut and sat down as Brittany finished cutting her fish with the stone she'd sharpened.

"I hope it's okay, I think we might've left the one side a little too long." Brittany said as Santana looked at her with a newfound adoration.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect." She said, tearing her gaze away from Brittany and beginning to eat her fish, watching as Brittany struggled to cut her fish. She giggled and Brittany looked up.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing... You're cute." She said. Brittany smiled and kept cutting her fish.

"I know." She said, causing the latina to laugh out loud. Staying on an island for a while might not be so bad, right?

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

Author's Note: There it is my homeys! I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you want to, it's your decision. I'll try and post the next one soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi, guys. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. My computer was stolen so, I couldn't really do anything until I got a new one. Really awful to hear the news about Cory Monteith. He was so young, too. :(

Anyways, here's chapter 3...

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Chapter Three

Santana woke up in the hut, the sun shining on her feet and no blonde lying next to her. She sat up and ran he fingers through her hair before getting up and turning her head toward a pair of jeans. Brittany's jeans. Above the jeans was Brittany's shirt. Santana sighed, picked up her purse and began picking up her best friend's clothes as she walked.

She'd already picked up most of Brittany's clothes and she was halfway into the forest. Then.. She heard singing. She smiled and walked in the direction the singing was coming from, noticing Brittany's briefs on the floor. And sitting on a rock a few feet away, in front of a waterfall, was the blonde's bra. Santana smiled and put all of Brittany's clothes on the rock with her bra before she saw the blonde under the waterfall, singing, naked, as she cleaned off. Santana started taking off her dress, never letting her eyes fall from the blonde's bare back and ass. Other than Brittany's dick, her back was Santana's favorite thing about her along with her ass.

As soon as Santana was naked, she grabbed a condom out of her purse before quietly walking up to Brittany. When she was behind the blonde, she gently kissed between her shoulder blades, letting the kiss linger as her hands caressed the blondes ass. The singing stopped and Brittany turned around, wrapping her arms around Santana and pressing kisses to the latina's neck.

"Morning," Santana whispered softly as the blondes kisses stopped and her head was buried in her neck.

"Hi," Brittany said before moving her head out from Santana's neck. She smiled and kissed Santana's forehead. The Latina let her hand stroke the blonde's semi-hard dick as she spoke.

"I'm glad I found you." Santana said, "I'm kinda horny this morning, so.." Brittany smiled and nodded as Santana slipped the condom into her hand. Brittany took off the wrapper and put the condom on. Brittany kissed Santana's cheek as she lifted the latina's legs and carried her to the wall-type-rock, gently pressing her against it as she let go of one of the latina's legs, while wrapping the other around her waist before slowly entering her. Santana's eyes fluttered closed and her mouth fell open. Brittany kissed her chin and then held her close as she thrust in and out slowly.

Santana knew not to talk. Not in the morning. Brittany didn't speak during morning sex. She liked the quiet, it calmed her. She also never went fast during morning sex. She always went slowly and at the same steady pace all the way through. In the morning, the closeness was important to Brittany and Santana respected that, she also enjoyed it. She enjoyed it a lot.

Brittany didn't understand why, even though herself and Santana have had sex in every place imaginable, they had never kissed on the lips. Ever. Everytime she tried to move in for a kiss, Santana would move away. They only ever kissed on the cheek, forehead, head, nose, chin, shoulders, arms, legs, back, etc. But never the lips. It kinda hurt Brittany to think that Santana didn't wanna kiss her. She sure as hell wanted to kiss Santana. She wanted to be with Santana. She wanted Santana to be her girlfriend. Her fiancé and then her wife. The mother of her children. She wanted Santana. She wanted her so bad.

She moved her hips slowly as Santana's walls clenched and unclenched around her, signaling she was close to orgasm. Brittany kept her pace as she got close too.

"I'm gonna cum, San." Brittany whispered as she felt the latina's walls clench hard around her. She still kept her hips moving as her orgasm got closer and closer. A few seconds later the Latina came undone in her arms, causing her to tumble over the edge. Their bodies shook violently against the rock. Santana gently bit Brittany's shoulder as she rode out her orgasm.

"Oh, god." Santana whimpered, feeling the blonde's member throb as she kept cumming. She held Brittany as she shot her load into the condom.

As soon as Brittany had come down, she slowly pulled out as she gently kissed Santana's shoulder. She then moved her head and pressed their foreheads together. She stared into chocolate brown eyes and then down at full, pouty lips and couldn't help herself. She leaned in and went for a kiss, only to have Santana move her head aside. As normal. Brittany brushed it off and moved her body away, taking off the condom and putting it into the wrapper before making her way back to her clothes, leaving Santana standing under the waterfall. The Latina sighed as Brittany got dressed and walked back to the beach without another word.

"Fuck." she cursed to herself as she made her way back to her clothes, putting them on as thoughts of what just happened ran through her head. The smallest action made Brittany pissed off. She didn't get why Brittany was so angry because she honestly thought Brittany knew that she never kissed people if she wasn't in love with them.

She sighed and made her way back to the beach, fully dressed and confused. When she got back to the hut, Brittany was lying down inside, eyes open and feet crossed with her hands crossed behind her head. Santana sat down next to the blonde and crossed her legs.

"Britt, are you mad?" she asked softly as she rested her hand on the blonde's leg. Brittany's eyes kept themselves fixated on the roof of the hut, so Santana moved closer and put both her hands on the blondes stomach, "Britt?... Brittany, please talk to me." Santana begged as she moved her hands up the blondes shirt to get her attention. Brittany didn't budge, so Santana swung her leg up and over the blonde, straddling her. Brittany visibly calmed down a little but still kept her eyes on the roof, "B... Britt, come on, you know I don't kiss people if I'm not in love with them."

"Yeah, whatever." Brittany said. Santana leaned forward and pecked the blondes nose, "You know, you say you won't ever kiss someone if you're not in love with them but still, you and I fuck like bunnies. Shouldn't you wait to have sex until you're in love? That's what I did." Santana frowned.

"But... Your first time was with me." Santana observed.

"Exactly." Brittany said. And then it clicked.

"Are you in love with me?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said softly, barely even a whisper, "And you clearly don't feel the same way, so, let's just forget this conversation ever happened." Brittany said as tears stung her eyes. Santana didn't know what to think. She was shocked. How could she not have seen that Brittany was in love with her? Was she really that clueless? And all of a sudden, hidden and unknown feelings came to the surface and Santana felt as though she could hardly breathe. Her hands went sweaty and her throat felt dry.

"Brittany," Santana managed to get out, "We're best friends. If... If we got together and then broke up... Would we be able to be friends again? If we were to start dating and then one of us makes a mistake that causes us to break up... I just... Brittany, I can't lose you just because one of us makes a mistake." Brittany let a tear fall before realizing what the latina may or may not have been suggesting.

"Wait... Do you? Do you feel the same?" Brittany asked, holding herself up on her elbows. Santana sighed and ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"I... God, I don't know, B. I'm really confused right now but, all I know is that forgetting that this conversation ever happened is not an option right now. Not until I know how I feel about this whole thing." Santana said, closing her eyes with a sigh. Brittany smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay... Okay, yeah. Good." Brittany said with the slightest tinge of happiness in her voice. Santana's eyes opened and she looked at the smile on Brittany's face, letting a smile of her own form on her lips. She leaned in slowly and gently pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek, letting it linger.

"Are you still mad?" Santana asked after she moved back. Brittany shook her head and smiled.

"Not if there's hope for us to, you know... Be together." Brittany answered. Santana smiled slightly and inhaled a shaky breath.

"Maybe.." Santana said, "I don't know what my feelings are yet, it's just really overwhelming right now, you know? I just need to figure it all out."

"I understand." Brittany said, "But you promise you'll think about it?"

"I promise, B." Santana answered, "Pinky promise."

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

"They have to be here, Rachel! If they aren't here then they're probably in a sharks stomach by now. So, if you're hiding them in one of your ridiculously gigantic closets, then so help me god I'll punch you in your beak so hard you'll nEed to get a replacement." Quinn threatened as she paced around Rachel's apartment.

"Quinn, I understand what you're going through. But, of all the places that Santana and Brittany would go in their drunken state, why would they come to my apartment?" Rachel asked. Quinn sighed and sat down.

"You're right... God, I've looked everywhere. I can't find them." Quinn said, "What if they've been eaten?"

"Quinn, I think you may be over-thinking this situation. I'm sure they're fine. Didn't you mention something about a rowboat?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, they stole one of the rowboats on my dad's boat." Quinn answered.

"Exactly. So I'm sure they're perfectly alright. They're both smart girls... Well, at least Santana is, and I'm sure they've figured out a way to survive." Rachel said, "All you have to do is get on your dad's boat and go look for them. They can't be far. I could even come with you."

"Um... I'm pretty sure I'll be capable to go alone." Quinn said.

"Well, Quinn, I'm not trying to offend you, but you aren't as loud as I am. My vocal range goes way higher than yours does." Rachel said. Quinn sighed, not in the mood to argue, and nodded.

"Sure, come with me then, why not?" Quinn said, standing up, "We'll go to the store and get food and then we'll gEt on the boat and go looking. Bring clothes, knowing Brittany, they've probably formed some sort of water cave that'll be impossible to find and I'm not stopping until we find them, it could be days."

"Absolutely, Quinn. Let me just grab a bag. I'll meet you outside in the car." Rachel said before running into her room. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment, down to the lobby and outside the building before getting into her car.

"Lovely... A search party with Rachel Fucking Berry."

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short, guys. I'll definitely make the next one longer. So, Santana knows about Brittany's feelings and is confused about her own. And Quinn is stuck with Rachel.

I'll update 'Wondrous Work of Art' as soon as possible. I had all of my stories on my laptop and as I said earlier, it was stolen, so... Fuck.

Anywho, will definitely update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So incredibly sorry for the seriously late update. I've been super busy with work. Just recently got engaged, so I haven't been able to write... This chapter is really for all of our Brittana hearts just because I was being selfish and didn't update for a million years. :)

Enjoy

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

Chapter Four

"Quinn, would you like a refreshment?" Rachel asked, setting out the snacks and stuff they'd bought on the bench in the boat. Quinn's eyes widened at the brunette's choice of words and rolled them.

"No, thanks Rachel." she said, starting up the boat and slowly pulling away from the dock.

"Are you positive?" Rachel asked, putting down the last coke and turning toward Quinn, "It is rather hot out and, since you're driving the boat, I thought you might need to drink something. We don't want you getting dehydrated and passing out." Quinn's face was annoyed. Her nostrils flared, eyes wide and lips tight.

"Okay, Rachel. I'll have a coke." Quinn said, "If it'll shut you up." she mumbled under her breath as Rachel handed her a bottle of coke.

"So, Quinn. I don't know the water as well as you may know it so, do you mind filling me in on where we shall be looking?" Rachel asked, sitting down and placing her hands in her lap, back up straight and eyes set on Quinn.

"Uh... Well, this is the ocean..." Quinn started, not knowing exactly how to answer the question, "So, we'll be looking around the water..." Rachel nodded and smiled.

"I must say, Quinn. I'm very much excited to be out at sea." Rachel said. Quinn took a sip of her coke and turned to Rachel.

"What, you've never been out at sea before?" Quinn asked.

"...No." Rachel said. Quinn almost choked on the sip she'd taken and wiped some of the coke off her chin where it'd spilled.

"Rachel, you live in Los Angeles and you never once went to the beach?!" Quinn asked, shock etched into her voice. Rachel shook her head.

"No. The sand is said to be rather annoying when you've been in the water. And I'm a water bug, so, I'd rather not risk it." Rachel said.

"So weird." Quinn mumbled.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"I said that's nice for you." Quinn covered up. Rachel took no notice and nodded.

"So, Quinn, where are we going to start looking?"

"Well, we're just gonna sail around for a while and if we see anything that looks like land, we'll go look there." Quinn said. Rachel smiled and then squealed a little.

"Okay, so, Quinn, who taught you how to drive a boat?" Rachel asked, beginning to munch on some grapes.

"Well," Quinn started with an eye roll, "My dad owns three boats... So, my dad... It's blatantly obvious."

"Interesting. So, Quinn..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Brittany! Susan! Pierce!" Santana yelled, barging up to a half naked Brittany standing by the hut. Brittany frowned and then let her eyes glance to the brunette's hand. The broken condom. She found it.

"Damn. I knew there was a reason why I felt so uneasy about her washing my jeans." Brittany said under her breath as Santana got closer.

"Dear god, dear lord. Tell me that this broke in your pocket and not in me." Santana said, dangling the condom in front of Brittany's face. Her expression angry and cold.

"U-Um... There... See, there was a raccoon, and-"

"Jesus, Brittany! Why didn't you fucking tell me?!" Santana snapped, "Do you realize it's possible that in nine months, nine fucking months, I could be giving birth to your baby?! Do you?!"

"Yes." Brittany answered softly.

"Fuck, Brittany, I cannot believe you didn't tell me." Santana said, "Brittany, this is my body. I think I deserve to know what may or may not be growing inside of it."

"Santana, would it be such a bad thing if we had a baby together?" Brittany asked. Santana frowned.

"Brittany, we're 20 years old! We're not even near to being ready to have babies! We've been out of high school for two years, for fucks sake!" Santana yelled. She was fuming.

"I know that! But I love you and I want to have babies with you!" Brittany yelled back, just as loud, making this fight a contest as to who could yell the loudest.

"What?" Santana asked.

"I have for a really long time." Brittany said, "You already know I love you, I told you yesterday."

"I know that, but, the thing about babies... You... You want to have babies with me?"

"Of course I do! Fuck, San! Are you really that clueless?!" Brittany asked, her voice now raised again, "I've wanted to marry you since I was 16!" Santana was quiet. Her arms dropped to her sides and she tucked the condom back into Brittany's pocket. She slowly handed Brittany her jeans and crossed her arms.

"You still should've told me." She said softly.

"I know. And I'm sorry I didn't. It was wrong of me." Brittany said, "But, don't you think that we would be so incredibly great together?"

"Britt,"

"No." Brittany interrupted, "I asked you a question. Don't try and avoid it or tell me that you don't want to ruin our friendship, because as far as I'm concerned, our friendship is already ruined. So, tell me how you feel."

"I hate you... So fucking much." Santana said through gritted teeth. Brittany's heart broke. The two of them were quiet for a while before Santana continued, "But... I love you so much more."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oh, my god." Quinn said, looking into the distance at something floating in the water. It was dark now and herself and Rachel had been looking for hours but had still found nothing. Until now.

"What?" Rachel asked, coming up behind Quinn and looking in the same direction as she was.

"That's the rowboat that Santana and Brittany stole." Quinn said, "But, Santana and Brittany aren't in it."

"Well, that's either a good sign or a bad sign. A good sign being they ditched the rowboat and found an island and are waiting there to be rescued. The bad sign being they were eaten and that rowboat is all that is left of them." Rachel said.

"Rachel, did you just say the word 'ditched'?" Quinn asked. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I believe I did." Rachel said, "Come on, drive up to the rowboat. We can pull it on board and then see if there's anything in the distance it was traveling."

"And she's weird again."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Santana and Brittany had been standing in the same place for a few hours, just staring at each other. Both of them shocked by what Santana had said. Santana broke eye contact and looked at the water.

"It's dark. I'm hungry. Make a fire. I'll go catch some fish." she said. Brittany frowned and grabbed her arm, stopping her from retreating to the water.

"You said you loved me." Brittany said.

"And?" Santana asked. Brittany stared into the dark brown eyes for a while before clenching her jaw and leaning in. She leaned further and further and further until her lips were inches away from Santana's.

"And I'm gonna kiss you. And you're not gonna pull away. You're gonna kiss me back because you're in love with me and I'm in love with you and we're in love with each other." Brittany stated. Santana frowned and looked at Brittany's lips before looking deep into baby blue eyes.

"If you kissed me, it'd be my first kiss." Santana said softly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Can I please have it?" Brittany asked, cupping Santana's face and resting their forehead's together.

"...I wouldn't have it any other way." Santana whispered, letting Brittany lean just that little bit further and join their lips. Santana may not have ever been kissed but she still knew how and she kissed Brittany back with just as much passion as the blonde was kissing her with. Brittany kissed Santana with so much love and passion, that a few tears escaped both their eyes. It was intense and overwhelming and Brittany was in heaven at the feeling.

"I wanna make love to you." Brittany whispered against Santana's lips. Santana kissed her even deeper and began pushing her backward toward the hut. Santana's hands found their way into Brittany's briefs and she gently squeezed the blonde's firm ass cheeks.

"Slowly." Santana mumbled, "I wanna go slowly." Brittany smiled and pecked Santana's nose.

"Anything you want." she whispered, gently lifting the latina's dress up over her head. They each slowly removed their clothing and Brittany lay Santana down on the sand. The blonde hovered over her and nudged her nose, "Do you have a condom with you?"

"No." Santana answered.

"Okay, let me just go get one." Brittany whispered, feeling the brisk breeze blow against them.

"No." Santana said, "No condom. I wanna really feel you."

"You sure?" Brittany asked.

"Definitely." Santana answered. Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's lips just because she could. Their kisses became passionate and Santana couldn't believe how much kissing turned her on. She was wetter than she'd ever been before and neither of them were saying anything dirty. They were just kissing.

Brittany was extremely hard. Harder than she'd ever been. Kissing Santana's lips was an incredibly new feeling and it shocked her body at how much she enjoyed it. She wanted more of it. She felt as though she could cum just from kissing Santana.

"I wanna be inside you." Brittany voiced her thoughts against Santana's lips and the brunette smiled. The sand was warm and soft beneath them and while Brittany aligned her member with Santana's entrance, Santana uttered the only three words Brittany ever wanted to hear her say.

"I love you."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Rachel, do you see anything?" Quinn asked as she steered the boat.

"No, Quinn. In case you haven't noticed, it's night time and you haven't given me any kind of light to be able to shine in the distance." Rachel said. Quinn smiled at the brunette's attitude and pulled a torch out of her bag.

"Here's a torch." Quinn said, handing it to Rachel, "Go crazy."

"Thank you." Rachel said, taking the torch from Quinn and turning it on, shining it in the direction they assumed the boat came from, "Well, I don't see anything that looks remotely like an island in that direction but, we could drive the boat closer and see."

"Yeah, good idea." Quinn said, turning the boat in that direction and slowly driving it forward. Rachel cleverly stuck the torch onto the front of the boat and sat down.

"You know, Quinn. It's very dangerous to not have lights on your boat." Rachel said. Quinn smiled and nodded.

"I know. My dad's kinda lazy when it comes to those things." Quinn said. Rachel nodded and looked forward.

"I'm actually really enjoying this search party, Quinn. You're nice company." Rachel said. Quinn couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the brunette's words.

"Thanks Rachel. You are too." Quinn said, "And, when we find Santana and Brittany, I'll definitely have you to thank. For someone who's never been at sea, you know a lot about it."

"Thank you, Quinn. You're very sweet."

"You are too."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Brittany's hips moved back and forth slowly and gently as she rested her forearms under Santana's head and deeply kissed the brunette. Santana's hands ran softly up and down Brittany's back as her spread legs rested on either side of Brittany's hips. Soft moans were escaping Brittany's throat as she moved gently in and out of Santana. Knowing that they were both just as in love with each other made Brittany's heart soar. It made this feel so much better. Santana was amazed at how good it felt with feelings. It felt so much better.

Brittany pulled away from the kiss to breathe and looked Santana in the eyes as a few more moans left her lips. Both their lips.

"Brittany," Santana moaned out, "I want you to go a little faster."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, kissing Santana's jaw line as she felt the brunette's head tilt back while she fastened her pace by a fraction. Not too fast, but not too slow. Just perfect.

"Yeah." Santana breathed out, moving her head away from Brittany's so the blonde had better access to her neck, "I'm so lucky to have you, Brittany."

"I'm so lucky to have you." Brittany corrected.

"You're so sweet.. Uh!.. And so nurturing... And your heart... God, I love your heart." Santana mumbled out between moans. Her thighs began to shake and she brought her legs up, securing them just under Brittany's ass. Her lips found Brittany's shoulder and she pressed them against the sweaty skin, "And I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize how in love I am with you." Brittany leaned up and looked Santana in the eyes as both of them felt their orgasms approaching.

"That's okay... The point is, is that you realized it... And that's all that matters to me." Brittany whispered softly, closing her eyes and brushing Santana's lips with hers, "I want you to cum with me."

"Okay," Santana said, getting even closer at the words, "I'm about to cum... Oh, god!" Santana began to shake as Brittany's member swelled and then released about 9 ropes of hot cum deep inside of her. The both of them shook and came together, Santana's legs squeezing against Brittany and her toes curling. Brittany's toes curled as well and she brought Santana in for an extremely passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless by the time their orgasms had passed.

Now, they just lay there, Brittany's member now soft and slowly slipping out of Santana and Santana in complete bliss, her mind swarming with the thoughts of what had just happened.

"That was like nothing I have ever experienced... Ever." Santana said, her head lulled to the side as Brittany kissed just below her ear. The blonde smiled and let her lips linger.

"I told you it was better with feelings." she whispered as Santana's head raised to look at her. The brunette smiled and nodded.

"That you did. And you were so, so right." she whispered. Brittany bit her lip and ever so gently meshed hers and Santana's lips.

"This was perfect."

"It really was." Santana said, "And now I have sand in my hair."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Next one will continue from this. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. :)**

**Enjoy :)**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter Five **

The sun slowly began to rise as Quinn made her way toward the steering wheel of the boat, starting it up and starting in the direction they were going in the night before. They'd decided it was too dark and were gonna keep on looking in the morning. Quinn brought the back of her hand up to her eye and rubbed the sleep out of it as she drove the boat. A few quiet minutes had passed when Quinn felt a gentle hand on her back and Rachel's head on her shoulder. She smiled and pressed a kiss to the brunettes head.

Last night, before they'd decided to hit the sack for the night, something happened...

_**Half an hour had passed and they still hadn't found Santana and Brittany. No islands. No nothing. Quinn was beginning to become sleepy as she handled the boat, slowing the pace it was going by a fraction and yawning.**_

_**"You look exhausted, Quinn." Rachel had said, leaning her elbow on the side of the boat and resting her head in her hand.**_

_**"I am." Quinn said, releasing yet another yawn, "But, I'm not resting until we find my friends." Rachel sighed and made her way over to Quinn. She stepped up onto the raised platform where the 'captain' of the boat sat. She placed her small hands onto Quinn's shoulders and began to rub them.**_

_**"You really need to stop stressing, Quinn. It's not good for you. It can make you very ill." Rachel said, softly kneading Quinn's shoulders with the palms of her hands. Quinn sighed and closed her eyes, melting in the feeling of Rachel's hands rubbing her shoulders. Wait... **_what? _**"Does this feel okay, Quinn? Am I hurting you?"**_

_**"No.." Quinn breathed out, "Feels good." Rachel nodded, fully aware that Quinn couldn't see her, and began to knead deeper, trying her best to loosen the knots in Quinn's shoulders.**_

_**"You know, I'm sure Santana and Brittany are perfectly fine." Rachel said, "Maybe we're just not looking in the right place."**_

_**"Yeah," Quinn practically moaned out but was able to bite her tongue, making it sound as though she was agreeing.**_

_**"I'm almost 100% positive that they've found an island and are resting there, waiting for someone to find them. And we will, patience is the key." Rachel said, not realizing the effect that her massage was having on Quinn, "I mean, they can take care of each other. So, you should stop worrying. I get that they're you're best friends but-"**_

_**"I don't wanna talk about them right now, Rachel." Quinn interrupted, standing up and facing the brunette after turning off the boats engine. Rachel's eyes went wide and she frowned.**_

_**"Why not?" she asked, clearly confused. Quinn's eyes were darker and she looked at Rachel with lustful eyes.**_

_**"Because I'd like to kiss you." she answered, "And I'm going to."**_

_**And with that, Quinn smashed her lips against Rachel's, her hands gripping the brunette's face while the stunned brunette began to get used to the feeling and slipped her arms around Quinn's waist, immediately kissing back.**_

"Do you think that what happened last night was just a one time thing?" Quinn asked, doubt evident in her voice, "A mistake, maybe?"

Rachel was silent for a moment before she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, gently pecking the blonde's cheek.

"No. Everything happens for a reason." Rachel said, "I mean, I'm not saying that I thought I'd ever be attracted to a girl and, if we're being honest, I most certainly didn't think I'd ever be attracted to you, but I am and, it doesn't bother me. People are people and... I like you, Quinn." Quinn smiled and moved one hand off the wheel and wrapped it around Rachel's shoulders.

"That's good." Quinn said, "'Cause I like you too."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany were looking deep into each other's eyes as they'd just woken up and lay in the sand, naked. Brittany smiled as Santana gently moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you." she whispered softly.

"I love you too." Santana whispered back. Brittany giggled and shuffled closer to Santana.

"It's so amazing to be able to hear you say that." Brittany said. Santana smiled and bit her lip, continuing her motions on Brittany's hair.

"Yeah... It's even more amazing to be able to feel it." Santana said, leaning up to kiss Brittany's lips. Brittany smiled and bit her lip.

"I wish we could just stay on this island forever. It's like, no one interrupts us. We don't have to work. We can have sex outside." Brittany said. Santana chuckled.

"Yeah... Except, I'm dying to take a shower and... There's also the possibility of me being pregnant. I don't wanna give birth on an island." Santana said, "I wanna give birth in a hospital and then have people come and see me, you and the baby and we'll get baby clothes and baby toys and all that good stuff. And then, when we're let out of the hospital, we'll go home and put the baby in it's nursery and watch it fall asleep, you know? I just want... Normalcy." Brittany smiled and nodded.

"And you want all that with me?" she asked. Santana chuckled and kissed Brittany's forehead.

"Absolutely." Santana answered before sitting up. She rested her body on her hands as she leaned back onto them. Brittany sat up and rested behind Santana, so as Santana could rest into her.

Once the two of them had relaxed and were slowly resting their eyes until sleep overtook them, a boat started moving toward the island. Santana's eyes snapped open and she spotted the boat.

"Oh, my god! Brittany! Get up, get dressed. There's a boat." Santana said, jumping up, butt naked, and pulling Brittany toward the hut. The two of them quickly got dressed and started straightening out their clothes, brushing the sand out of their hair and gathering their things, "Thank the lord someone found us."

"Oh, dear god." Brittany said, staring out at the boat in the distance, slowly making it's way toward the island.

"What?"

"That's Mr Fabray's boat."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Quinn, I think I see people on that island. Maybe it's Santana and Brittany." Rachel said, pulling her arms off of Quinn's waist and moving to the side of the boat to get the binoculars. She put them on her eyes and looked at the two people scrambling around on the island. She smiled and pulled the binoculars away, "It is them! Quinn, we found them!"

"Oh, thank god!" Quinn said with a smile, turning toward Rachel and pulling her into a hug and gently kissing the brunette's lips. She smiled as they pulled away and pecked Rachel's nose, "You know... Your nose really isn't that bad." Rachel smiled and began to blush.

"Don't flatter me, Quinn." she said with a giggle. Quinn chuckled and started moving the boat faster toward the island.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"It is?" Santana asked, looking at the boat as well, "It is! Oh, my god! She actually cares enough to look for us!" Brittany laughed and picked Santana up, spinning her around and feeling her heart pound in happiness as the Latina giggled. As soon as Brittany had put Santana down, she smiled and leaned in, capturing Santana's lips in a deep kiss. They kissed for a while and would've been kissing for a lot longer if someone hadn't interrupted them.

"Oh, sweet Jesus! You two _**are **_in love!" Quinn exclaimed, noticing her two best friends passionately kissing. On the _**lips**_. The two girls pulled away and looked at Quinn. Santana squealed and raced over to Quinn, who was now walking toward them. Santana threw her arms around Quinn and laughed.

"I have never been more happy to see you in my entire life, Fabray." she said. Brittany smiled and hugged Quinn as well. Meanwhile, behind them, Rachel was struggling to get out of the boat.

"Uh... A little help here?" Rachel said, her one leg dangling out of the boat and the other pulled up, resting on the side of the boat as she craned her neck to peer around to the water, making sure she wouldn't land on anything that could eat her. Quinn chuckled and pulled out of her hug with Santana and Brittany, making her way over to the boat to help Rachel. She reached up and gently grabbed Rachel's thighs, slowly helping her down. Santana looked at Brittany with wide eyes and then back at Quinn.

"Looks like Brittz and I aren't the only ones in love." she said, "Wanna tell us something, Q?" Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around Santana. Quinn's eyes went wide and she quickly shook her head.

"Um... Like.. Like, what?" Quinn asked awkwardly. Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn's obvious behavior.

"Like, the fact that you and Berry are totally rubbing ugly's." Santana said. Quinn frowned and scoffed.

"Santana, how is it that you always have to refer to sex as something that sounds so vile and gross when sex is actually beautiful and loving?" Quinn asked.

"I don't always do that. When Brittz and I have sex, I refer to it as making love." Santana said. Quinn smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"That's cute how you love her so much." Quinn said.

"Aw, it's cute how you jumped Berry's bones." Santana said.

"San, I am this close to leaving you here." Quinn said, using her fingers to gesture how close she was to leaving, "And we didn't have sex. We made out. And, if you must know, we are now together."

"Sweet Jesus, Quinn, you're even speaking like Rachel now." Santana said.

"Santana, did you just call me refer to me as 'Rachel'?" Rachel asked in shock. Santana frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Dear god, dear lord, if I am not in a shower in the next 10 minutes, somebody's gonna be shark bait." Santana said. Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana's shoulder and smiled.

"Can I take one with you? It'll really save water." Brittany said with a cheeky smile. Santana's face heated up and she turned around, nuzzling her head into Brittany's neck.

"Mmkay.." Santana mumbled, "I'd really like that."

"Whipped." Quinn mumbled.

"Fabray, I swear to god, one more peep outta you and you'll be swimming with the fishes." Santana said, pulling out of Brittany's arms and grabbing the blondes hand, making her way to the boat, "Now, take me and Brittz home. We're starving."

Quinn rolled her eyes and helped Rachel up into the boat before climbing in herself. Santana and Brittany climbed in and then Quinn started up the boat, starting back toward the dock.

"It might take a day to get back. You guys floated pretty far." Quinn said as she steered the boat with Rachel's arms wrapped around her waist. Santana was already chowing down a sandwich while Brittany chomped on a bag of chips.

"This is so good, I could die right now." Santana said, chewing the sandwich. Brittany had a mouthful of chips and was now chugging down some coke.

"I totally get what you mean." the blonde said. Quinn shook her head and pecked Rachel's cheek, "But if we're being honest, you taste way better."

"You too, baby." Santana said. Quinn cringed and tried to get that image out of her head.

"I don't get it." said Rachel.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Thank you for coming to find us, Q. I may behave as though I don't care but, I really appreciate it. You're a super good friend." Santana said, pulling Quinn into a hug, "And I don't care that you're dating the hobbit." she mumbled under her breath so as only Quinn could hear.

Quinn chuckled and squeezed Santana.

"And I'm really happy that you stopped being so stubborn and admitted your feelings for Britt." Quinn said, pulling out of the hug. Santana rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Don't do that. It's true. We could all see that you had feelings for her and, we all knew that Britt had feelings for you. I'm just glad that you both finally got together."

"Well, thank you Quinn." Santana said, "I'm really happy, so, thanks."

"No problem." Quinn said, "And if you ever steal a rowboat again... I'll cut you, bitch."

"Is that a challenge?" Santana asked, "Because if it is then I accept."

"Of course it is and of course you do." Quinn said, "Go take a shower, you smell like the sea."

"Thanks." Santana said, making her way into hers and Brittany's apartment.

"Oh, and tomorrow night, we're all going out for dinner, so... Be there." Quinn said, "Rosemary's. Eight PM."

"We'll be there." Santana said, leaning against the door frame and smiling, "Thanks again for caring enough to come and look for us."

"Stop saying thank you. Go shower." Quinn said, "Seriously, you stink."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Will update as soon as I can. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Glad u enjoyed the last chap. Hope you like this one. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, fav'd and followed. **

**Much Love! Enjoy :)**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter Six **

_**Rosemary's. Eight PM.**_

Santana and Brittany were seated next to each other at the table with the rest of their high school Glee Club surrounding them. They hadn't said anything about the fact that they were together and were waiting until everyone was quiet... Which didn't seem to be happening any time soon. Underneath the table, Brittany's hand was placed on Santana's thigh, gently rubbing up and down.

Santana reached forward and picked up her glass of ice tea, taking a sip as she let her eyes wander over all the people at their table that were chattering away. Brittany cleared her throat and looked at Santana after getting everyone's attention.

"Uh, guys. San and I have something to say." Brittany said, causing everyone at the table to hush up, "So, um... A few days ago, as some of you might already know, San and I got stuck on an island because we got drunk at Quinn's boat party and stole a rowboat."

"Yeah, we all heard." Puck said with a smirk.

"Anyways, while San and I were on the island, we had a lot of time to think about things and... We're together now." Brittany finished, looking around the table as she tightened her grip on Santana's thigh, "What do you all think about that?"

"Finn, dude, you owe me 10 bucks!" Sam said as he pointed at Finn across the table, breaking the silence. Brittany sighed as everyone chuckled and gave their acceptance on the relationship.

"Yeah.. And, on top of that, uh... Well, San's pregnant." Brittany said, causing everyone to just fall into a stunned silence.

_**"Oh, god... It feels so good to be able to have an actual shower." Santana said, walking out of the bathroom with a towel as she dried the ends of her damp hair. Brittany smiled at her from the kitchen and pressed a kiss to her head as she snuggled into Brittany's side, "What are you making?"**_

_**"Oh, my god, it's so fancy." Brittany said, bringing a smile to Santana's face.**_

_**"Yeah? What is it?" she asked.**_

_**"Chicken Alfredo." Brittany answered, causing a chuckle to escape Santana.**_

_**"I love Chicken Alfredo." Santana said.**_

_**"I know, that's why I'm making it."**_

_**"So, do you think I should take that test now or after dinner?" Santana asked, her voice an octave softer than it had been earlier.**_

_**"Uh... Now. I think it'll be better if we get it out of the way." Brittany answered. Santana nodded and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Brittany inhaled deeply and busied herself with stirring the sauce, trying her best to distract herself from her thoughts.**_

_**Herself and Santana had moved in together as roommates right after highschool and, they had an extra room now that they were dating. So, if Santana was pregnant, the baby would have Santana's old bedroom seeing as though the two of them were now sharing Brittany's room. **_

_**Santana made her way out of the bathroom, a nervous look on her face and the pregnancy test in her hand. She walked over to the kitchen and placed the test down before getting a dish cloth and covering it.**_

_**"Okay, the box said to wait three minutes before checking so, talk to me about something for three minutes." Santana said, bouncing on her toes as she stood at the counter, looking at Brittany with an expectant look on her face. Brittany exhaled and pulled the Latina into her arms, kissing her forehead before resting into her.**_

_**"Just relax. Think about what you want that test to say." Brittany said, letting her eyes flutter closed and inhaling deeply, "Just keep thinking about it. I guarantee you it'll say what you're thinking."**_

_**Santana closed her eyes and buried her head into the crook of Brittany's neck, thinking only about what she wanted the test to say. She held her thumbs, hoping it'd be what she wanted it to be. Brittany's hands were running up and down her back soothingly and she felt Brittany's breath on her neck. They stood there for five minutes until Brittany pressed a kiss to her cheek and pulled out of the hug.**_

_**"Three minutes was up two minutes ago." Brittany said, "You wanna check?" **_

_**"No." Santana answered, shaking her head, "You check. I can't." Brittany smiled and nodded, taking the dish cloth off and looking down at the electronic pregnancy test.**_

_**"Okay," she started, "It says **_**pregnant.**_**" Brittany looked at Santana after she'd told her what the test said and was surprised when she saw tears forming in Santana's eyes and a smile forming on her face.**_

_**"Thank god."**_

Brittany and Santana's eyes darted around the table, watching for everyone's reactions.

"You... You mean like, like... Like pregnant with a baby, pregnant?" Quinn asked, staring at Santana with a gobsmacked look on her face. Both Brittany and Santana nodded, "So... In nine months... There's gonna be a little baby to cuddle?"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah." Brittany said, noticing the worried look on Santana's face.

"Oh my god." Quinn said, looking at Rachel and then back at Santana and Brittany, "Congratulations. That's great!"

Santana let out a sigh of relief and everyone else gave their congratulations.

"Man, I was wondering why San was drinking ice tea instead of champagne." Puck said.

"Puckerman, you make me sound like an alcoholic." Santana said.

"Yeah, yeah, congratulations Lopez and Pierce." Puck said with a wink, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Puckerman." Santana said.

"Yeah, thanks Puck." Brittany said, "Okay, now that that's out of the way. I'm hungry."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What color? Pink or Blue?" Brittany asked Santana as they went shopping for paint. They were planning on painting their future child's room today so that the nursery was ready in case the baby came early and they hadn't done the nursery yet.

"Babe, come on. We don't know what the sex is yet, so how should I know what color we should use?" Santana asked with a smirk on her face.

"Mmkay, so then why don't we just paint it as a rainbow?" Brittany asked, "That's suitable for both genders, right?"

"Yeah... And it'll look really nice too." Santana said, "Oh! Crap! We haven't even told our parents yet."

"Don't worry about it. I invited my parents over for dinner tonight and we're going out to dinner with your parents tomorrow night." Brittany said. Santana smiled and pecked the blonde's cheek.

"You are always one step ahead."

"I know." Brittany said with a chuckle, "Okay, so, we're going with the rainbow?"

"Yeah." Santana said, "What kind of paintbrushes do we need?"

"Uh... Get two big ones and then we can get one of those roller ones." Brittany said. Santana nodded and grabbed two big paintbrushes and one roller paintbrush, "Here, baby, let me get that. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Brittany rushed over and took the roller paintbrush from Santana, putting it in the shopping cart. Santana smiled and put the other two paintbrushes into the cart as well.

"You know, I'm only like one month pregnant. I can carry things by myself." Santana said.

"I know, but.. I just don't want to risk it." Brittany said, "Okay, let's go get the paints. And after that we can go grocery shopping. We need stuff for dinner tonight."

"Kay.. What are we gonna have?" Santana asked, taking two cans of paint off the shelf.

"Uh, I was thinking we could have steak with mushroom sauce and fries?" Brittany suggested, "Baby! What did I say five seconds ago? Don't carry heavy things. Let me carry the paints." Brittany took the paints from Santana and put them in the cart. Santana chuckled and shok her head.

"Okay, if you say so. But, you realize you're making me feel like I can't do anything."

"Well, I don't give a fuck." Brittany said, "You're my girlfriend _and _you're carrying my baby. If you wanna carry something, carry something small and that barely weighs anything." Santana smiled and tilted her head to the side as Brittany put the rest of the paints they needed into the cart.

"Sure." Santana said, "No problem."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wet slapping sounds filled the living room as Santana supported herself against the couch while Brittany thrust into her pussy from behind. Brittany was breathing heavily as her hands rested on Santana's hips and her own hips moved at a rapid pace while her ears were filled with Santana's moans.

"Does that feel good?" Brittany asked as she leaned forward, resting her front against Santana's back and gently nibbling on Santana's earlobe. Santana threw her head back so it rested on Brittany's shoulder and let out a loud moan when she felt Brittany hit her g-spot.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, fuck yeah!" Santana moaned as Brittany thrust up into her, causing her feet to jump up off the floor for a second, "Ah! Nnghrn! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum with me, baby." Brittany whispered gently, bringing her hands off of Santana's waist and resting them on her stomach, softly rubbing the slight baby bump as the both of them shook and Brittany's thrusts became jerked and unrhythmical. The blonde came deep inside of Santana as the brunette's toes curled and her hands yanked on Brittany's hair, "That's it baby, just let go."

Santana's eyes clenched shut and she shook a little before, her hips grinding down on Brittany before slowing as she came down. The brunette let out a sigh as Brittany pressed a kiss to her shoulder and neck.

"You okay?" Brittany asked as Santana's grip on her hair loosened and the brunette relaxed completely against the couch.

"Yeah," Santana answered breathlessly, "God... That took it out of me."

"Me too." Brittany chuckled, "I wasn't too rough with you, was I?"

"Not at all." Santana said, "I liked it."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, earning a nod from Santana, "Good. My parents should be here in about 20 minutes and I should probably get dinner ready. You wanna go get ready before I do? We can take a quick shower together."

"Sounds good, baby."

Brittany smiled, slowly pulled out of Santana, and pressed a gentle, open mouth kiss to her cheek.

"I love you." she whispered as her semi-hard cock pressed against Santana's back.

"I love you too." Santana said back, "Let's go shower baby. I wanna get ready."

"Okay." Brittany said gently, moving away from Santana and taking her hand. Santana took a step and stumbled slightly from her legs being slightly like jelly. Brittany caught her just in time and lifted Santana up bridal style, carrying her into the bathroom, the both of them stark naked. Santana smiled and pecked Brittany's cheek, burying her head in the blonde's neck.

"You're so strong." she whispered as Brittany walked into the bathroom, Santana securely in place in her arms. She stopped at the shower and turned her head, slightly opening her mouth and capturing Santana's lips with hers in a soft, wet, open mouth kiss.

"I'd carry you anywhere." Brittany whispered after pulling away, causing Santana to smile bashfully.

"You're so cheesy, baby." Santana said. Brittany smiled and pecked Santana's lips once more.

"Only 'cause I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, Brittany."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"...And that's when we realized that we were gonna have to try and survive on that island. It was pretty fun though. Being out there. Having to depend on each other." Brittany was saying as herself, Santana and her parents ate dinner in their apartment. Brittany looked at Santana and smiled, gently placing her hand on the brunette's thigh underneath the table, "And.. That's also when we realized that... We're in love. And, that's why we got together. San and I are dating. How do you two feel about that?"

Brittany looked at her parents and waited for their reaction. Her father wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked at her mother who was about to let out a beaming smile.

"I think," her father started before taking a sip of his wine, "...that it's about time you two got together." Brittany smiled and let out a relieved sigh before looking at her mom who was smiling widely while nodding in agreement, "We thought something might have happened on that island. Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thanks dad." Brittany said with a happy smile. Santana smiled as well and bit her lower lip, "Thanks mom."

"I'm just so happy for you two." Mrs Pierce said in excitement.

"Well, actually, that's not all." Brittany said. Her parents then looked at her expectantly and she opened her mouth to speak after taking a deep breath, "Santana's pregnant. With my baby. How do you two feel about _that?_"

Santana's parents looked from Santana to Brittany over and over. The blonde could feel their reactions building up and her heartbeat began to pick up at a rapid pace, causing her heart to bang against her ribcage almost as if it wanted out. Like it was stuck inside a prison and was trying it's very best to break loose. The looks on her parents faces were unreadable and she sucked in a huge breath and exhaled to calm her heart.

"Well, I suppose we're gonna have to clean up the yard. Seeing as though children tend to be extremely energetic." Brittany's father said, causing a huge smile to form on the blonde's face while Santana let out a sigh of relief.

"Absolutely. I think we may have to finally take off that pool net." Mrs Pierce said, winking at her daughter. Brittany giggled happily and stood up, moving around the table to hug and kiss her parents in thanks, "I can finally start baking cookies again."

"Thank you so much, guys. I can't even tell you how much I appreciate you two being okay with this." Brittany said, sitting down and pecking Santana's cheek.

"Sweetheart, even though we do believe in marriage and then kids. We know that you two will eventually get married anyways, so, we're more than happy for the both of you and I, for one, can't wait to have a grandchild." Mr Pierce said.

"I second that." Mrs Pierce said. Santana smiled and looked down at her empty plate before looking back up at Brittany who was looking at her as well.

"Dessert?"

"Italian kisses!" Santana squealed. Mr and Mrs Pierce chuckled as their daughter cleared the table.

"She's a keeper, Britt." Mrs Pierce said.

"Oh, I know." Brittany agreed, "I've always known."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry the update took so long. Will update when I can. Also should be updating**_** Wondrous Work of Art **_**soon so, look out for that if you're reading it.**


End file.
